Miscalculations
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: Kokone was a genius, and Ragna was a dolt. But when the cat-person's calculations go wrong and a blonde woman lands smack dab in the middle of the fray, what will happen to the Bloodedge?   -COMPLETE-
1. First Chapter: The Cat's Mistake

**Author's Note: **Hey there, BlazBlue Fandom! Crimson-Hybrid here dropping by for a dose of RagNoel~ XD I hope you guys enjoy my twisted plot as much as I enjoyed writing it! Added some fun censors and an OoC!Kokonoe while I was at it. XD Crimson-Hybrid, signing in! (I own nothing!)

* * *

**Miscalculations**

**First Chapter: The Cat's Mistake**

"Ugh…"

Bi-colored eyes opened to reveal to its owner a dimly-lit room; what appears to be a laboratory barely registering on the person's senses. Tiny wires were hanging loose from the ceiling, their occasional sparking bringing temporary light to the area. With minimum effort, the man stretched his arms forward, only to be hindered by what he assumed were chains and shackles connected to some vertical surface.

"Hey there, Ragna. Nice to see you're back into the world of the living." a sultry female voice greeted him, making him squint his eyes in the dark before managing a frustrated groan. Kicking his legs at open air, the person called Ragna gritted his teeth and attempted to free himself, only to get hit in the skull by a flying piece of candy. A nerve abruptly sprouted on the back of his head. "Goddamnit, Kokonoe! What the hell am I doing here! Let me go!" he groaned, wriggling himself free from the binds that he was put into. Kokonoe, busying herself at watching him at the moment, apparently deadpanned the Bloodedge.

A silver brow was raised. "What's with that look?" Ragna asked in confusion. He could swear the fuchsia cat-person was eyeing him like he was covered in catnip right now. About to spout another question, a passing draft made him realize just how much clothing he had on… Well… how much was actually taken off. He had nothing on him and was completely bare.

"Kokonoe, what in the hell!"

The head of Sector Seven only gave him a passive glare, huffed, and continued on her sightseeing. She walked around the vertical table where Ragna's body was strapped onto, silently licking the mint lollipop she had on her clutches and grinning occasionally. "Shame. I wish I could see if the curtains really match the carpet, but you've shaved off all evidence." She teased before approaching the now blushing Ragna. The young adult let out an irritated groan. "Damn you, you bitch, what did you do to me! Why am I butt naked!" he cried as he struggled some more, finally giving up afterwards with a defeated sigh.

Kokonoe merely raised a fine brow. "Dumbass, I haven't done anything to you… yet." She stated flatly as she took a few steps towards the nearest table, grabbed something from it, and, casually strolling back towards Ragna, shoved the object down the poor Bloodedge's throat. "There." She smirked, flipping her hair. "Now you have something to whine about, Bloodedge." Crossing her arms, Kokonoe snickered before heading out the door in the far corner. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

_Silly boy, that candy had a damn good dose of pheromone and some other strong love-inducing shit. _The genius thought to herself with a smile as she trotted along the hallways. _Once it takes effect, you'll instantly want to *_Gauntlet Hades* _the first woman you'll see… And that would be me._ She started laughing, garnering a few strange looks from any passersby.

Meanwhile, as the owner of the laboratory indulged herself on hysterics, Ragna was already forcing his way out of his bindings. He tugged and pulled and pulled and tugged until the shackles that held him finally came loose, and he was able to slip his hands out of the irking restraints. _First things first._ He thought, searching for his sword. He uttered a curse under his breath when he noticed it was nowhere to be much haste, he took his clothes from a messy heap on the floor, quickly slipping them on and hacking at a ventilation shaft with a lounging metal bar for a dynamic exit.

A few minutes passed…

"Goddamnit, how long does this thing go—" Ragna's complaining was cut off short by a wailing siren.

_**Attention crewmen, attention crewmen; One subject has escaped from the holding cell. Subject name: Ragna the Bloodedge. I repeat, Subject name: Ragna the Bloodedge. Capture subject immediately.**_

"Gah, shit!" the 'escaped subject' cursed as he tried his best to squeeze himself through the ventilation shafts; his backside was proving an obstacle for his escape as the path tapered the more he advanced. Veering his head to his right, the Bloodedge was able to catch a glimpse of a wider tunnel and, with great effort in pushing himself through, managed to crawl into the much wider space. A few more clamoring would eventually lead him out...

… and into deeper parts of Sector Seven. Ragna was more than happy to acquaint his palm with his forehead.

"There he is!" a male voice jerked Ragna's head to the left where he saw a few soldiers already rushing towards him. With a yelp, the white-haired man rocketed towards the opposite direction, running into any hallway or corridor that he could come across. Skidding along a particular hall, he made a dash for the door at the end of it and scrambled for the knob. The door clicked, signaling that it had unbolted, and with much exaggeration, the Bloodedge shoved the wooden portal open.

A group of heads simultaneously turned to him. Ragna's eyes widened in a mix of emotions.

"Holy—" the Bloodedge was about to curse when one person called out, "Hey! It's the escapee!" The man in red quickly ran back out into the hall.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"After him!"

A few floors above, Kokonoe was fuming as she searched every nook and cranny for the man. She was so infuriated that she had taken his sword and was using it to hack the tables she came in contact with. Three minutes had already passed when her feline ears heard a crash from the corridor on her right. Peeking through, she found what she was looking for.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, STOP!" she screamed as she jumped in front of the mass of running men. The said man's boots scratched the floor as they all skidded to a halt. _Score, _Kokonoe thought, grinning mischievously. _That candy should be working by now._

Ragna tilted his head at the cat-person. He blinked. After much staring, he grabbed his sword from her and made a beeline for the exit. Kokonoe could only gawk and bat an eyelid at what had just happened.

"Goddamnit you sonuvabitch, get back here now!" she yelled as she recovered and chased after the man, joining the crowd that were doing just that.

Unfortunately for her, Ragna's body reacted slower when it came to unfamiliar medicinal elements. The only problem now was when and who…

* * *

**Author's Note: **There we have it, the first chapter! XD I hope my fic-writing skills haven't gotten rusty in the past few months of inactivity. XD Second Chapter would be much more of interest, since a certain Azure holder would pop up in the scene~ 8D Hooray~ Don't forget to click that tiny button down below~


	2. 2nd Chapter: Green Eyes & Azure Passion

**Author's Note: **And here we have it, the awaited second chapter. This chapter is the main reason that this fic has garnered itself an M rating. XD Helps in my practicing for Literature II, too. XD And is it wrong if I recommend listening to Bullet Dance while you read this? No? Well, just make sure you loop it, 'cuz this is one long session. –Insert evil smirk here- Right, without further ado…

* * *

**Second Chapter: Green Eyes and Azure Passion**

The full moon hung heavily in the sky as Ragna the Bloodedge ventured into the lower circles of the Hierarchical City he was currently in. Thirty minutes of running had left him breathless and exhausted, but he was just glad that he had lost Kokonoe and the other men that were pursuing him; God knows what they would do. _Speaking of which,_ He thought, remembering the candy that Kokonoe had shoved down his throat, _I wonder what that was._

Scurrying into one of the few dark alleys, the Bloodedge splayed his arms out on his sides and leaned on the wall, venturing sideways along the constricting space that the alleyway provided as if he was a crab. A good forty seconds eventually got him squeezing through the other side.

With a hefty curse, Ragna dusted his red coat with a hand, shaking off the dirt and small pieces of debris that had clung themselves on his sleeves. A banana peel even latched happily on his boot. Groaning, he shook the peel off and proceeded to scan the area he had arrived at with his heterochromic eyes. A silver brow shot up when he noticed that the place laid out in front of him, despite his internal complaining, was nothing more than an ordinary, empty back alley lot. A string of curses escaped his lips before he paused.

_Odd. _ He thought to himself when an awkward sensation swept over him. _Why do I feel so alien all of a sudden?_

BANG.

A bullet whizzed past his ear. His musings interrupted, the Bloodedge quickly veered his head to see a familiar blonde girl clutching a pair of white handguns. The man tilted his head as he held an annoying expression on his features. "N-Noel…?"

Somehow, Ragna felt strange. He had known the NOL officer for a good amount of time now, but tonight she seemed different… _She looks gorgeous for a change…_ The bizarre thought took time to register on his occupied mind before he realized the words. Crimson and viridian eyes widened. What was going on with him?

"Remain silent and be taken into custody, Ragna the Bloodedge!" Noel's petite tone commanded him as she pointed the guns at his figure. Normally, he would be irked; possibly an eye-twitch or two would come his way and he would go about yelling at her and calling her an idiot, but none came from the man, not even a grunt or an irritated groan. He just… stared. Stared at her deep green eyes that were wonderfully similar to his, stared at her lips that were faintly glistening in the moon, stared at her body… Of course, it was not as tempting as Litchi Faye Ling's, but nonetheless, it was… _Inviting._

Ragna ignored the notion at the back of his head that was telling him to stop and mindlessly took a step forward. Noel instinctively took a step back. For some unexplained reason, he wanted to touch her, feel her skin on his fingertips—Wait, what? He stopped instantly and turned his eyes at the blonde. Since when did he start thinking such things? _Since now, _his mind answered him. _Besides, she probably looks hot without her clothe—_Ragna stopped right then and there and smacked himself.

Noel blinked in confusion at the man who was deemed the Grim Reaper. Lowering her guns, she tilted her head at the Bloodedge and repeated the action. First of all, he didn't yell or called her names; in normal circumstances, he would have done so already. He had been staring at her too and she flushed a bright pink at the fact that he was casting his eyes ON HER BODY. There was something amiss.

Taking a glance at the white-haired man, she could see that there was some form of internal struggle. Criminal or no, she was determined to help him. With that in mind, she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Uhm… R-Ragna…?" the familiar voice snapped the said man out of his brief reverie. Heterochromic gaze fell on the lieutenant, bi-colored eyes filled with intent and longing. Noel's plan in helping suddenly faded into one of slight panic as she began backing away, and her authoritarian instincts flared back to life. "R-Ragna the Bloodedge, surrender yourself or else I'll—" she was cut off when she felt her back collide on the wall behind her. Raising her guns at the young adult, she let out a surprised squeak when the man in red pinned her wrists to the wall, blood red and ocean green eyes staring straight into hers. She could feel the muscles underneath that black coat as the man meld his body onto her, rendering the officer's legs useless in defending herself.

"Or else you'll what?" came Ragna's breathy voice. He was staring down at her face with an expression she could not determine. Whatever was happening to him, it was getting worse.

"Or else I'll—" the blonde had no chance to finish her statement as Ragna's lips latched onto hers in a fluid kiss. Noel's eyes widened in shock. Still in liplock, the Reaper shifted his position and silently, without breaking contact, managed a smirk. Ragna had intertwined his and Noel's legs together, the fabric of his hakama rubbing against her inner thighs, forcing the lieutenant to emit a muffled sound before she attempted to free her legs from the Bloodedge's own. The resulting friction produced a hushed groan from the man's lips, and the more she struggled, the louder Ragna got.

"You idiot…" the Bloodedge managed to moan as he broke away, face flushed and eyes barely open. He grabbed the scarlet tie around her neck with his mouth and yanked it off, making the said officer squeak in surprise and attempt to cover herself—an impossible task as Ragna was still holding her wrists against the wall in a restraining grip.

Long, golden locks cascaded down the lieutenant's face as the tiny scuffle loosened the hold her blue beret had around her head. Ragna thought it was better for it to be off and, in one smooth motion, pulled the hat off Noel's tresses with his teeth, releasing her blonde hair in a curtain around her.

Face flushed, the NOL officer slid a few inches down the wall, her knees barely keeping her stable. She let out a soft moan and slowly took an arm from Ragna's loosening hold. _Funny, _she mused, entwining her fingers on the man's silky, silver locks. _Why do I have this sudden desire to_—her eyes dilated as the thoughts settled on her mind, making her cheeks burn in realization. _What am I thinking?_

Unknown to the both of them, the drug that Kokonoe gave Ragna—or rather, forced him into taking- had some of it transferred to the officer by his salivated kiss; she was now affected by the same urges…

"R-Ragna…" the name left Noel's lips in a whisper, her left leg already hoisted on the young man's hip. White-gloved hands slowly crept on the man's black-clad chest, dragging lower down his stomach as feverish fingers unlatched the pair of red straps that held the crimson jacket together.

The red garment slid down Ragna's shoulders, halting by his forearms, and he sheds them off vehemently, tugging at the belts around his waist and quickly resumed in indulging his mouth on the young woman's neck. The action earned him another moan and his lips twitched upward in a small smirk. His palms slid down the wall, their captives gone, and a pair of hands settled themselves on his silver tresses.

The feel of Noel's fingers on his hair was pure heaven; Ragna swore that he was going to let her do that again when they meet. With a pleasured sigh, he let his hands glide down her hips and they stayed there. She was doing some work of her own too, so he let her be.

Pausing to shed the white gloves off her hands, the NOL Lieutenant quickly discarded them on the ground and resumed her exploring, taking her time in running her hands down his chest. With a soft breath, she curved a finger around the white-trimmed collar of his ebony coat, dragging the closure down with the digit and revealing the upper half of his slender yet athletic torso. A soft gasp escaped her lips at the sight, but a louder one managed to follow when the man took a hold of her wrist—returned it back to its helpless state against the wall—and stripped the garment off completely.

Noel was pretty sure she was dreaming when the whole of Ragna's upper body was exposed right in front of her. It was beautiful… stunning. Every detail was set in flesh; his long, muscular arms, his broad shoulders, his chest... she could feel herself incited to feel him against her—_N-no, wait… I mustn't… I mustn't… I… I must…W-What?_

She was too occupied in arguing with herself that she failed to notice the creeping hand aiming for her clothing. A yank on her uniform made her turn to her shoulder; Ragna's hand was busy fiddling with her top and before she could complain, the black cloth that covered her bosom snapped out of its buttoned hold. Shocked beyond the ability to speak, the lieutenant could only blink as she felt blood red and emerald-hued eyes revel in the sight of her bare chest.

Ragna felt a smirk creep on his lips as he casted his eyes on her exposed bosom. "They're not as flat when they're out in the open." He commented with a breathy chuckle, leveling his head on the revealed skin. Noel could only stare with flushed cheeks, feeling his breath, as Ragna the Bloodedge curved his lips around the feminine flesh and slowly tasted her chest. At first, her shock prevented any sort of reaction, but once the emotion wore off, she let out a pleased sound and arched her body towards him, her fingers laced in his hair and her left leg raised higher on his bare hip.

Casting green eyes down at the man, Noel could see his overshadowed features, left cheek and the bridge of his nose highlighted by the moon, slick and wet tongue drawing glistening lines on her chest. She moaned another, moved her eyes lower and felt a small smile decorate her lips. From the angle she was provided with her back against the wall, she could clearly see Ragna's hips; the view that the slit on the side of his hakama provided was much too promising that her fingers were itching to pull them off him.

"Mmm…" Ragna's muffled voice chimed, chorused by occasional lapping sounds as he moved his lips to the other breast, a string of fluids connecting his mouth to the first one. He could feel Noel pushing his head closer to her, their bodies rubbing and teasing one another as he slid his hands around her waist and held her against him.

A tug on his hip made him avert his eyes at the interruption.

He smirked.

Slung around his body was Noel's arm, her excited hand tightly gripping the sash of his hakama. Her fingers were quite fervent because they kept brushing against his thigh, and if he was to be honest, it was pleasing, so much that he was emitting soft groans of pleasure with every touch.

He decided to return the favor, slowly took a hand from the lieutenant's waist and carefully laid his palm on the heated skin of Noel's thigh. The blonde let out a light gasp at the sudden sensation and turned lust-filled eyes at him. He locked his gaze with hers as he dragged his hands leisurely up her thigh, stopping under her skirt when he reached her hip and hooked a thumb on the edge of her undergarment.

Their eyes lock in a split second, and within that short moment, the silver-haired man caught a glimpse of the officer's conviction and excitement, silently demanding that he continue what he wills. Ragna, not a man to deny this particular woman in this particular night, continued the task that he had started and slowly, with a hidden passion, slid the undergarment down the blonde's legs.

Noel's already flushed cheeks turned a deeper shade at the act; she knew Ragna wasn't able to see her newly exposed parts just yet because of her skirt shielding it from his vision, but the feeling of being naked in front of this man was just… inexplicable. But of course, she wanted to be fair, so when she tugged at the black hakama under her fingers and found out that it wouldn't give way to her desires, she gave Ragna the best pleading look that she could muster.

The Bloodedge managed a chuckle despite his condition and, giving in to the young woman before him, he languidly pulled the sash off his waist, the deed accompanied by the light swish of silk. He knew what Noel's next action on him would be, so without much as a second thought, he tugged at the lieutenant's dress and in a flash, all the blonde was left in was her sleeves and stockings. Simultaneously, he felt a fabric slide down his thighs, and then and there, he smiled mischievously at Noel.

And the rest of that night was Nirvana.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And yeah… I'll stop there. –insert Hazama Troll Face here- This IS a two-part story, so Tee Hee; no hardcore pr0n for you~ Tahahahah… Oh wait... What's THIS? A secret Chapter? Let me just- *throws secret chapter in a closet* Ahahaha...haha….ha… No, you didn't see that. _ Just... Just review and then... uhm... Yeah.


	3. Third Chapter: The Dastardly Serpent

**Author's Note: **Hellllllll~o, boys and girls! I'm back to tro—err,I mean…to entertain you with the third and final chapter of Miscalcualtions! Since Crimson is away, I'll be the host of this time's chapter. Hazama-Terumi Yuuki at your service! *salutes* ALRIGHT! Let's begin, shall we?

**Third Chapter: The Dastardly Serpent**

"Oh~ yeah~" a rather devilish voice murmured quietly from the confines of the leaves, watching as the silver-haired Grim Reaper and the blonde Lieutenant copulated in the empty lot. Its tone was smooth and cool to the ears as if it were ethereal in nature. Peeking from the branches of the tree that it had been resting on, the golden eye vanished once the sensual ordeal from below was over…

The next day…

"Goooood MORNING, everybody!" The lime-haired NOL Captain marched inside the headquarters with a zealous—too zealous—grin on his face. A blonde man, decked in seamless blue with a pen in hand and a katana by his side, raised a perfect eyebrow at the higher-ranking officer.

"Captain Hazama, what, may I ask, is making you grin like that?" he asked the joyous Captain. Hazama merely passed him by, waving a hand dismissively while his other held a conspicuous, silver disc. "Run along now, Jin. You're too young for this kind of stuff." he shooed as he waltzed straight to the AVR room. Jin swore he could feel the nerves on his head bulging in rage. How dare him! If only that snake-faced bastard wasn't a higher officer, Jin swore he would have turned that man into minced meat—no, FROZEN minced meat! Slamming the stack of papers he was signing, the ice manipulator stormed out the office.

The door opened abruptly and slammed shut. Tsubaki craned her head at the stomping Major, her magenta locks following suit as her head swung from one side of the room to the other. Deciding to ask the young swordsman what was wrong, she lowered the files she was checking and trailed the man. Jin groaned. "Alright, First Lieutenant. What is it?" his tone was more of the commanding type rather than the questioning one. Tsubaki lowered her eyes and began to fidget with her fingers. "W-well sir… I've never seen you so angry—well actually, you're always angry-"

"Goddamn you First Lieutenant, get out of my face!" Jin spat and resumed on stomping towards the cafeteria. There, he found an equally distressed Kokonoe. "Hi cat." He greeted nonchalantly, earning him a livid scowl. "Look here, Ice Queen," Kokonoe got to her feet, hands on her hips. "You dare call me that again and I'll fucking *Arctic Prison* your toothpick-sized *Ice Car~ :D* off!" she snarled. Shrugging, Jin took a seat across from her.

"So what's YOUR problem?" he asked.

"Your fucking _Nii-san_." She replied with a growl.

Meanwhile…

"A little clicky here, some volume adjustments there and… DONE! Damn, am I good!" Hazama beamed as he dusted his hands off and placed them on his hips. He had been fixing the Video Room of the AVR for maximum performance; this disc in his possession deserved only the best quality.

The door clicked open.

A yawning Noel Vermillion came in.

Instantly, a malicious grin spread across Hazama's features.

"Well, look who we have here! One of the stars of today's show! Good morning, Lieutenant!" the schemer greeted, tipping his hat to the sleepy blonde. "Had a great night?" he asked in the most innocent tone he could muster. Of course, this IS Hazama; his acts were perfect down to the core.

Noel's yawn was interrupted by the sound of the Captain, and immediately, she straightened herself and bowed. "G-Good morning, Sir!" she replied, failing to notice the malevolent expression in the man's face. She had to blush at the second inquiry though. _Did… Did he just ask what I heard he asked? Oh my goodness… He knows! O-oh, wait… he doesn't look like he knows anything… I mean, ahahaha… Who am I kidding? Alright Noel, you can do this! _She took a deep breath and started to speak. "W-well…" She stuttered. FAIL. Oh wait… she always stutters. An uneasy gulp later, she resumed with what she was about to say. "Well… I went to an Orange Julius with Ra… uh.. Rachel—Miss Rachel Alucard?" a nervous string of laughter followed.

"Oh, that sounded fun! I wish I could've come along with you and ruined your night with the shitty vampire…" Hazama answered frankly, hands back on the controls of the CD player, fiddling with the buttons and dials. _As usual, her excuses are shit-fuck in quality. _He thought as he finished his preparations for the nth time.

Back in the cafeteria, Jin and Kokonoe were still in the middle of conversation.

"How 'bout 'cha?" Kokonoe's disdainful voice rang in the blonde Major's ears, snapping him back to reality. He sighed. "Well, that no-good snaky bast-"

As if on cue, Hazama's voice exploded through the headquarter's speakers. He sounded as jovial as ever, and that usually didn't mean good. Good for him, yes, but not so for the rest. "Attention, assho—I mean, _soldiers_, proceed to the goddamn AVR room~" a click followed, and the speakers went quiet, to all the soldiers' reliefs. But Hazama, troll as he was, wasn't about to let the NOL soldiers be put to ease. No sooner than three seconds had passed, life returned to the speakers in the form of his voice. "Oh~ I forgot to tell you… No minors are allowed to cum—I mean, COME. Hee-" The resounding click of the speakers cut off what was only presumed to be the Captain's unique, ever-the-troll laugh.

Jin was more than happy to acquaint a palm to his forehead. The cat-person from across him, however, was already in a better mood.

"Hell yes, porn! Hazama isn't that bad after all!" Kokonoe whooped, taking a bag of sweets in her clutches and making a beeline for the aforementioned room. Jin could only sigh as he stood from his seat. Dragging his feet to the AVR, he could only wonder... Did he have a choice? Nope, he guessed not.

And thirty-nine minutes after that, a furiously blushing Noel runs out of the room with an angry Major threatening frozen hell after her.

**Hazama's Note: **What lesson did we learn today, kiddies? Never watch porn with an overly obsessive, completely incestuous brother with you in the room. ESPECIALLY if that aforementioned brother is THE brother of the one you're copulating with in the movie~ *troll face* CIAO~


End file.
